She lives
by Luida
Summary: 30 years ago she was their friend. Voldemort took her and she became a death eater. 30 years later she hasn’t aged and she’s joining Hogwarts. Will she go back to the dark side? Will she pick Harry or Sirius? O.C.character.


Note: This is set about 30 years or so before Harry goes to school. This first chapter will progress quickly, moving days, weeks and then years. But the chapters after will be normal. Thanks!  
Disclaimer: This entire world belongs to the lucky JKRowling. I only own Nicole and any thing you may recognise I don't own. Now to the story!!

* * *

"Sirius you are the most disgusting pig!" laughed Nicole, shaking her head when said accused boy looked up, mouth full of food, some still dripping out of his open mouth. James and Remus roared with laughter, while little Peter let out smaller shaking laughs, but just like James and Remus he didn't stop laughing for a while. "It's dog dearest Nicole!" Smirked James, doging the knife Sirius threw at him

When Sirius had finally managed to wipe his chin and finish his rather large bite he looked up into the witches eyes and glared. "Well you weren't the one who had to eat dog food for a whole week were you!" his voice raised near the end, shooting glares at his other 3 friends. "Your own fault Sirius!" laughed Remus and took a bite of his food. "You were the one to get caught in Hogsmead, so naturally the people who took you in, fed you. Since you didn't speak to them, because then that would give the game away, they didn't quite realise you would want steak and gravy instead of whatever that disgusting stuff looked like when I saved you." James and Nicole continued chuckling but went back to there food.

The rest of the meal was spent in comfortable small talk and periods of silence. The rest of the hall was alive with noise and from what they could hear, Snivilus Snapeus had just been humiliated in some way by some 7th years. "Some things never change do they," said Remus, pointing towards the great doors. All 4 turned their heads and saw a small figure walk through, shoulders hunched, eyes darting, daring anyone to look in his eyes.

James stared until Severus had sat down on the Slytherin table and started to eat. "You have to feel sorry for the guy," said Nicole turning back and facing the boys. "He has no friends; his family probably isn't particularly great; he's all alone. Although it wouldn't hurt for him to wash his hair once in a while…and maybe do something about his clothes?" she said looking over her shoulder again at the unfortunate Slytherin. "Shouldn't be such an ass then!" remarked James bored with watching the boy.

"Guys I have-" a quick look from Nicole made him sheepishly smile, "and Ladies," a content smile was thrown his way. "I have to prepare for quidditch try outs," he announced, standing up and brushing his jeans down. "See you later!" and with that James sauntered off to go make some plans of what the hell he would do with quidditch this year. Remus and Peter followed soon both wanting to go finish an essay that didn't need to be finished for another month.

Nicole waited for Sirius to finish eating and soon they both left the hall, both laughing at some cruel joke directed at a teacher. Soon they were both laughing so hard that they both collapsed in a hallway, gripping each other and leaning against the wall. Soon their laughter had subsided and they were left with an awkward silence.

They both realised at the same time that they were still holding on to each other, Nicole's arm around his middle and Sirius's around her back. They both froze. They sat there, staring at each other, the silence beginning to become extremely uncomfortable even by Sirius's standards.

"Ummm maybe we should go," mumbled Nicole, her eyes never leaving his. He mumbled okay back but they still sat there.

Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and started to lean in, eyes never breaking contact and slowly his lips touched hers. He barely pressed is lips to hers yet they both could feel the electricity that ran through them at the slight touch. Without realising it, Nicole started to lean in, pressing her lips to his, feeling the electricity send a high current through her body.

Hesitantly she raised her other arm to place it on his cheek and he lifted his arm as well putting it around her back and slowly pulling her to him. They didn't break the kiss and soon it became more heated, each pressing their lips together harder, wanting the moment to never end.

A loud throat clearing came from near them and they sprang apart, Nicole blushing fiercely and Sirius ready to hit someone for ruining the moment. He turned around to find his 3 best friends, eyebrows raised, looking at the two .They all chuckled when the said two looked like walking tomatoes. "Well its about time you to got together, now hand over your galleons Potter, I won this fair and square, you saw them kiss, no getting out of this." Remus poked James in the chest, hand open in front of him, waiting for James to hand over some money.

Sirius exchanged a look with Nicole that said "let's leave now and get back to where we were just now". She grinned back and they both silently slipped away, beaming like mad at each other, leaving Peter to deal with a uncomplying James and a very put out Remus.

**2 days later**

"You two are putting me off my essay! Leave the snogging to when no one is around to watch you to putting your tongues down each others throats!" exclaimed James, head bending back down to his essay, so therefore not seeing the hand that was about to whack him over the head. "We put up with your snogging with Lily, so deal Potter," remarked Nicole and leant over to Sirius again. She pecked him on the lips and returned to her essay. It was summer time for the 5 and that meant exams coming up at the end of the term, scaring even Sirius into revising.

For the next couple of minutes there was complete peace, all the Hogwarts students outside, trying to receive as much of the sunlight as possible to try and get a tan before the summer holidays. Then suddenly the first screams where heard. Students began to run back to the main building, all trying to shove through the doors to escape the green jets of light shooting around them. The 5 quickly got to their feet, wands out and running as fast as possible to get back into the building. Unfortunately they didn't get there in time and soon where surrounded by 10 figures, men or women it didn't matter but for the fact all their wands were pointed at the 5 friends. Sirius grabbed Nicole's hand and brought her to his side, never taking his eyes off the figures in front of them.

Soon the teachers would be out there and getting rid of these people, but until then they had to survive. Pity it wouldn't work out like that. "We just want the girl" said a brown haired man, pointing his wand at her. Immediately all the boys formed a ring around her, never letting their arms drop, ready to shout a curse and run, anything for this girl, this girl they considered a sister or in Sirius's case more than that. In a split second, all the boys were down, writhering in pain from the curcio curse. Nicole stood in the middle, eyes wide in horror at the faces of her friends as they began to lose it under the curse.

"Leave them alone!" she screamed, shouting the stupefy spell at the man who had talked. He easily deflected it, turning around when he saw the head of a certain headmaster launch out of the door. "Get the girl and go" he hissed, turning round to face Dumbledore and began to duel with the man, not letting him advance forwards at all. The other men surrounding him nodded and shouted "Imperio!" Nicole immediately stopped moving, becoming like a statue, face a mixture of pain, horror and fear, and… still a hint of Gryffindor courage. With a quick movement they grabbed her, releasing the boys from their curses.

They immediately began to get up, Sirius doing better than the others already sitting up, trying to make his arms and leg coordinate. His eyes fell on Nicole and he shouted, doubling his efforts to get up, not moving an inch as his arms gave way. "Nicole!" he shouted, tears starting to form in his eyes. "Sirius!" she shouted back, able to move her mouth but nothing else, tears streaming down her face, not for her, but for her friends, friends that had been hurt for her.

Other teachers began to engage the figures in duels but soon the figures had knocked out most of the teachers. "I believe we should leave my Lord, we have what we came for, we need to go" shouted one of the figures. And just like that they disappeared, taking Nicole with them.

Silence was left in the grounds as the screams of curses ceased and the sounds of cries ended. Any teacher left standing rushed to the boys, helping each up and taking them to the hospital wing, but Sirius would not go. "They can't have taken her! No! No, no, no!!!" Dumbledore gently whispered a spell at the boy, making him fall asleep in the arms of a teacher. Eventually all the injured where taken into the hospital wing and the minister of magic was pacing in Dumbledore's office, trying to work out why Nicole Admine had been taken and where. "What do we do Albus?" uttered the minister, taking his head in between his hands and sighing.

Dumbledore sat in his chair, a frown settled on his forehead. "I don't know" he whispered, eyes slowly shutting in defeat.

**3 weeks later**

The school was quiet; all knowing a student had been taken, from the very grounds, making them sit inside and hope that the student would come back soon, safe and not dead. Sirius was sitting by himself at the edge of the lake, trying to think about nothing, when James broke the peace. "Sirius! Sirius you have to read this!" he shouted running over to his best friend and shoving a newspaper under his nose. Reluctantly Sirius accepted the paper and read the muggle headlines. "New gang, new killings: 10 dead" he continued the article and his heart almost stopped beating. In a picture of the new gang, one from a muggle contraption called a camera, he recognised someone.

Nicole.

**20 years later**

"Please, leave him alone!" Screamed Lily backing up into Harry's cot, shielding it with her body. Voldemort ignored her completely, raising his wand and shouted the final words. "Avada Kadavra!" and Lily Potter fell to the ground, just like her husband before her. Voldemort turned around to face a girl, a girl that hadn't aged in 20 years. "Ahhh you're here, deal with her body will you." He said turning back and the witch lowered her wand. A confused look passed over her face but just for a moment, Voldemort's powers were so strong that the look left her face and it became blank once again.

Leaving Voldemort and Harry, she levitated Lily's body out the door and heard a scream. But not a babies scream, his scream, the scream she was used to when she did something wrong or someone else did something wrong. Suddenly her mind cleared of the hazy fog that had been there for 20 years and she was able to control herself at last. She looked down in horror and the 2 bodies in front of her.

No.

She couldn't have, not possible. She heard the baby begin to cry but it didn't make any sense. James. She heard the popping sounds of people apperating in the surrounding area. She dropped her wand and fell to her knees, hugging the dead bodies of two of her best friends. That was when 2 hands grabbed her and pulled her from the bodies and before any one even stepped into the house, she was gone. Leaving the aurors to find 2 bodies without a killer.

And Harry Potter the only one to ever survive the death curse.

* * *

So your thoughts? Please review! It lets me know if its actually worth continuing! If theres spelling mistakes on any names i'm really sorry! If you notice any grammer, spelling mistakes or anything please tell me so i can fix it! Thanks again!


End file.
